GastornisMask
GastornisMask (ディアトリママスク Diatriamasuku) is a Nocturne with a Gastornis motif and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality GastornisMask is vicious and war-loving lunatic and gets off on torture and bloodshed. Nothing pleases him more than killing several people during the heat of war. Battle-hardened, loony, deranged and outright unnerving, GastornisMask is one of the more brutal and sadistic members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. History Backstory Little is known about his past, but what is known that during his 20's he was drafted and partook in the Vietnam War. Ever since, GastornisMask was made into being a war-loving, murderous killing machine he is today. RaccoonMask got into contact with him later on and then recruited him into joining the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. Debut: The Race for the Cure; Out From the Skies is the Terror Bird!! GastornisMask first appeared near the end of the RP where he was deployed by RaccoonMask to guard over SaberMask while he was imprisoned. GastornisMask spoke a little towards SaberMask, commenting that he (SaberMask) and himself seemed to share a similar interest in prehistoric motifs, but commented that his was cooler. As RaccoonMask left them be, GastornisMask got ready to start torturing SaberMask, getting out his toolbox of torture tools. As he got a mini-flamethrower and flail, GastornisMask walked up to SaberMask and began working. However this was just what SaberMask wanted and used his mostly destroyed cape to tangle around GastornisMask's neck, choking him. As GastornisMask struggled, he unintentionally helped out SaberMask's exit by slashing at the metal bars of his cage with his very sharp beak, damaging them. SaberMask then managed to beat GastornisMask, knocking him out unconscious and then locking him inside his cage, then exiting. As RaccoonMask came downstairs, there he found GastornisMask knocked out and locked inside the cage. Once he was released, GastronisMask vowed to take down SaberMask for RaccoonMask. GastornisMask then later reappeared along with some Shadelinqs in the woods of Lansing, whee he ambushed SaberMask and set up landmines all over the place. As SaberMask mowed down several Shadelinqs, GastronisMask then jumped in and threw several knives and grenades at SaberMask. SaberMask then kicked GastornisMask against a tree, to which GastornisMask then retaliated by using Shadow Manifest to reappeared behind SaberMask, then stabbing at him with his two knives. As SaberMask fought back against GastornisMask some more, until SaberMask then slashed at GastornisMask so hard he was sent flying back, landing on one of his own landmines, temporarily taking him out. Minutes later, GastornisMask woke up to find that SaberMask had escaped, which outraged him. CobraMask then arrived however to help out GastornisMask in his ordeal, much to GastornisMask's pleasure. GastornisMask also promised CobraMask that this time he would give FlamingoMask hell. When SaberMask managed to cure FlamingoMask of his venom problem (and FlamingoMask then used his Adarna form to heal SaberMask), GastornisMask then appeared to them, at first spying on them before then dropping down his napalm energy bombs down upon them, devastating many buildings around them. GastornisMask resumed his attack against SaberMask, slashing at him with his two main knives, sending out sparks. GastornisMask threw some grenades at SaberMask, though he wasn't harmed bu them much. GastornisMask then went to his use his duplicates, to which he and his duplicates then hurled their grenades at SaberMask. SaberMask then leaped into the air, dodging the grenades. He then took out his boestaff and flings it in an arc, it spinning in a circle and taking out the duplicates one by one; GastornisMask and his duplicates then split up and snuck up on SaberMask. SaberMask then unleashed a darkness energy pulse against them, forcing GastornisMask back and halting his duplicates. GastornisMask then used his napalm energy bombs against SaberMask, also nearly getting the nearby CobraMask and FlamingoMask as well. CobraMask and GastornisMask then switched foes, with CobraMask now attacking SaberMask and FlamingoMask getting stuck with GastornisMask. GastornisMask chased FlamingoMask around for a bit, swinging around his Gastornis Iron Beak towards him, before then FlamingoMask created his Flamingo Shield to protect him. GastornisMask kept using his beak to eventually shatter the shield however, to which then FlamingoMask performed Flamingo Kick at GastorniMask, hitting him down. GastornisMask then started throwing his knives like crazy at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then did his best to avoid. GastornisMask then threw his grenades at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then leaped out of the ways and then transformed into his Phoenix form. To counter this, GastornisMask then unleashed his duplicate to all gang up on Phoenix FlamingoMask. Phoenix FlamingoMask then managed to get out of the GastornisMasks way, but the GastornisMasks then began to prowl around and use their attacks all at once against Phoenix FlamingoMask, creating more explosions in front of him and giving him extra heat. Phoenix FlamingoMask then realized the key to beat to GastornisMask was to focus on just targeting the "real" GastornisMask, by aiming precisely at his explosives. The GastornisMasks all then rush in, screeching out their battle cries all at once, their beaks dripping with shadowy "blood" and raising up their knives, before then leaping. Phoenix FlamingoMask then aimed at the center GastornisMask, firing at his belt which he saw was carrying some of the explosives and fired away his Phoenix Fire, which then hit at the "real" GastornisMask, defeating him and getting rid of his duplicates. GastornisMask then fell to the ground after getting engulfed in the fiery blast, before then fading off with his Shadow Manifest. The Coup of the Century Pt. 1: All Hail RaccoonMask!! GastornisMask reappeared when he was present along with PigMask and BulldogMask at RaccoonMask's bunker. Beings that they were RaccoonMask's surviving associates, they were recruited into joining RaccoonMask's coup. All three of them agreed to doing so; GastornisMask in particular believed RaccoonMask to a nice change of pace compared to CobraMask. GastornisMask then later followed RaccoonMask into the Shadowland Cave and then back to Chicago, where GastornisMask, PigMask and BulldogMask quickly got to work. The Coup of the Century Pt. 2: Chicago Rumble GastornisMask briefly appeared in the RP where he appeared bombing some buildings in Chicago with his Gastornis Napalm Bombs. SaberMask appeared to battle with him, and the two clashed. GastornisMask however was there to deliver a message, telling him that RaccoonMask was the new boss of Brotherhood of Shadowbloods and told SaberMask that if he were in interfere, very bad things would happen. GastornisMask then was shot at by SaberMask, before then GastornisMask then fired a napalm bomb down at the building they were standing at, then flying off. The Coup of the Century Pt. 3: Death Without An Assassination GastornisMask made a cameo in the very beginning of the RP, informing RaccoonMask that the "explosives" were ready to be planted now. He was then dismissed by RaccoonMask, as he was meant to carry out the next phase. The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand GastornisMask along with BulldogMask and PigMask then set up the five nukes and got them ready and hauled them onto five nuke trucks. GastornisMask also then participated in viewing the operation of Chicago up on a hill along with RaccoonMask. When it appeared they were losing the operation, GastornisMask, BulldogMask, PigMask and RaccoonMask then all got out their growth bombs and deployed them---they then grew to giant size (50 meters each). GastornisMask flew up in the air, then crashed down on some towers and flapped wings, sending out hurricane winds. Once FlamingoMask turned giant size, he flew into the fray; GastornisMask jumped in and fought off FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Punch against GastornisMask, to which GastornisMask bashed his Gastornis Iron Beak against him. FlamingoMask and GastornisMask fought each other some more, to which FlamingoMask then used his Wrecking Flail against him (GastornisMask), causing him to fall over and crash on some buildings. GastornisMask then retaliated by raining down Gastornis Napalm Bombs down around his area, creating big explosions. GastornisMask then flew down and slashed his knives against him, then followed up by using his duplicates against FlamingoMask. As FlamingoMask changed into Phoenix FlamingoMask and regrouped with Neo Baragon, GastornisMask and BulldogMask also then regrouped and fired their explosives at the two. Phoenix FlamingoMask managed to destroy GastornisMask's duplicates one by one during the process. GastornisMask and BulldogMask then bombarded their Gastornis Napalm Bombs and Sonic Bark, followed up with their Gastornis Gas Grenades and Belt Grenades against Phoenix FlamingoMask and Neo Baragon, before then Neo Baragon sent out a lava wall against the two, followed up with Phoenix FlamingoMask's Phoenix Fire attack crashing against them, slaying the two Shadowbloods. GastornisMask then fell over exploded along with BulldogMask. His mask was later collected by ScorpionMask, along with the rest of RaccoonMask's associates. Abilities & Weapons * Napalm Manipulation: GastornisMask has control over napalm energy. * Knives: GastornisMask is armed with two knives that he can use for combat to cut up or slash at his enemies. * Torture Tools: GastornisMask has a toolbox filled with weapons he can use to torture his victims with. Some of the torture weapons seen so far are a mini-flamethrower and a flail. * Gastornis Iron Beak: GastronisMask has a very sharp beak that he can use to peck at his foes and do some surprisingly harmful damage. According to himself, he is capable of crushing a man's skull with it alone. He also gives it the nickname of "Ol' Skullcrusher". * Duplication: GastornisMask can create multiple copies of himself that also performs the same actions as he does. He can cease them or create them at will. * Flight: GastornisMask can fly at Mach 6. * Extensive Neck: GastornisMask can extend his neck to bash at his foes. * Gastornis Gas Grenades: GastornisMask is armed with many grenades that release deadly gas and are very explosive. * Gastornis Napalm Bombs: GastornisMask can create energy bombs made out of napalm energy that he can use to drop down or bombard from afar and can deliver devastating explosions. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, GastornisMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Landmines: GastornisMask is equipped with many landmines that he can use to plant on the ground and can detonate on contact. However these can also hurt him as well if he is not careful. * Throwing Knives: GastornisMask is armed with many knives that he could use to throw at his foes. * Hurricane Winds: GastornisMask could generate hurricane strength level winds by flapping his arms and cape together. Weaknesses * Light Energy: GastornisMask is weak to light energy. Quotes Trivia * GastornisMask is: ** The first Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to have a prehistoric motif. ** The second Brotherhood of Nocturnes to be bird themed in general. ** The fourth Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to be deployed by RaccoonMask. The first three were GokiMask, SkunkMask and PigMask. ** The only (so far) associate of RaccoonMask's who is not based off of a common animal. * Originally he was going to be vulture-themed, but Gallibon simply changed him to be Gastornis themed instead. ** Originally he was going to be named "DiatrymaMask" instead. * GastornisMask's design was partially influenced by the Warrior of Love Rainbowman character Jenobard. * Ironically he is capable of flight, when in real-life, the Gastornis was a flightless bird. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Villains Category:Military Category:Assassin Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Original Characters Category:Insane Category:Deceased Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Bird motifs Category:Nocturnes with Extinct motifs